Differentials of the type used in automotive drivelines generally include a planetary gearset supported within a differential casing to facilitate relative rotation (i.e., speed differentiation) between a pair of output shafts. The planetary gearset typically includes helical side gears fixed to the end of the output shafts, which are meshed with paired sets of helical pinion gears. This type of differentiation is known as a parallel axis helical gear differential. In response to input torque applied to the differential case, the torque transmitted through meshed engagement of the side gears and pinion gears generates thrust forces. To accommodate these and other operating forces, the wall surface of the gear pockets and other thrust surfaces of the differential casing must provide adequate support.
In some differentials it is necessary to install C-shaped retainers, or C-clips for restraining and positioning the output shafts in the differentials. To install the C-clips it is necessary to gain access to the interior cavity of the differential casing through an access window arranged on the differential casing.
In general, it is desirable to allow the side gear loading to be spread out evenly around the periphery of the differential. One way to achieve even loading is to position the pinion pairs evenly around the periphery of the differential casing. However, because the access window is arranged on the outer periphery of the differential casing, there tends to be incompatibility issues with placement of the pinion pairs.